Kalos Christmas One-Shot
by HitHard420
Summary: Ash X Serena christmas. Sorry i was a little late, I was gonna post this on the 25th but i didn't have wifi. Hope you enjoy!


The holidays have arrived in the Kalos Region! It's Kalos because I like amour, plus I need more character development in sun and moon!

Ash had just won his eighth and final Kalos badge. It was a tough battle facing against the Snowbelle City Gym Leader, Wulfric and his Ice Type Pokémon, especially his Mega Abomasnow, but he and his team prevailed and won the Iceberg Badge. Now the time has come to begin his training for the upcoming Kalos League in a few months. But first, it's time to celebrate the holidays with his friends.

Today, we find our heroes in their winter clothing passing through the snow filled streets of Lumiose City before they decide to visit Vaniville Town, Serena's hometown where her mother, Grace is planning a Christmas party at her house. Needless to say, the gang is excited to have fun on Christmas while they get to see Serena's home.

"So Serena, are you excited to visit your mom after all this time away?" Asked Clemont as they walked through the streets.  
"You bet!" she replied. "I can't wait to see her, Fletchling and Rhyhorn after all this time!"  
"I'll bet Vaniville Town must be nice huh?" Guessed Bonnie.  
"Oh yes." Said Serena. "It's really nice and quiet there and there are also lots of friendly Pokémon too."  
"Sounds good to me." Said Ash.  
"But Ash, aren't you disappointed that you and Pikachu wont be able to go back to Kanto for the holidays?" Serena asked in concern.

Indeed, Ash wasn't able to go home to Kanto to spend time with his mother, Delia Ketchum. He got word on the news that all flights out of Kalos have been cancelled due to bad weather leaving Ash, Pikachu and the rest of his Pokémon stuck in Kalos for the season.

"Yeah, but it's alright." he assured. "I'm just a bit sad that I won't spend time with my mom back home. But Serena, are you sure that it's ok with your mom in letting me stay at your place?"  
"It was all her idea." Said Serena. "She also heard about the flight cancellations on the news and she insists on you staying at our house as our guest. She even says that she won't take no for an answer."  
"Well if she insists, then I guess it's ok for us. Right Pikachu?" Ash asked his partner and best friend.  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu happily squeaked.  
"My mom also says that she has a special surprise waiting for you at our house." Said Serena.  
"A special surprise huh? I wonder what it could be?" he wondered.

The gang soon left Lumiose City and after passing through Route 4, saying hi to Viola and Alexa in Santalune City, Route 3, trekking through Santalune forest, Route 2, Aquacorde Town and Route 1, they finally made it Vaniville Town.

"So this is where you live huh Serena? It's really nice." Complimented Ash. "Kinda reminds me of Pallet Town.  
"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.  
"Thanks Ash." Serena said with a slight blush.

As they made their way through Serena's hometown, they finally arrived at a large house with a small building on the front lawn with a Rhyhorn sleeping in it.

"Well, here we are!" Serena declared. "Home sweet home!"

Upon hearing her voice, Rhyhorn woke up. It sees Serena and charges straight toward her.

"No no no! Rhyhorn! Wait! Hold it! Stop!" she exclaimed in fear.

But it was too late. Rhyhorn tackled Serena to the ground and was licking her face in affection.

"Ahahahaha! Stop it Rhyhorn! That tickles!" Serena laughed as the Spikes Pokémon licked her.  
"Rhyhorn sure is happy to see Serena." Commented Clemont.  
"No kidding." agreed Ash. "It must really miss her since she left home."  
"Awww, come on Rhyhorn!" Pouted Bonnie. "I want you to tickle me too!

Rhyhorn then approached Bonnie and licked her as well, satisfying her.

"Hahahaha!" she laughed as Rhyhorn licked her. "You're so cute Rhyhorn!"  
"Denene!" Dedenne squeakd happily.

"Welcome home Serena!" sounded a voice.

The group looked to see a smiling Grace standing at the opened front door with Fletchling perched on her shoulder.

"Hi mom!" Serenea greeted as she hugged her mother. "It's so good to be back home after all this time!"  
"I'm so glad you're home for the holidays Serena." said Grace. "I've watched your performances on TV. I'm so proud of you."  
"Thanks mom." Serena replied at her mother's praise. "But I couldn't have done it without my Pokémon you know.

Grace then broke the hug and looked up to greet the guests in front.

"Hi kids." She kindly said with a warm smile. "It's so good to see you again.  
"Hello . Happy Holidays!" They said back.  
"You too." She replied. "And Ash, I have something for you."  
"Yeah, Serena said you have some kind of a surprise." Said Ash "What is it?"  
"Why don't you come on in and find out? It's waiting for you inside. Said Grace with an excited giggle.

As Serena and Grace led the others inside, where they took off their shoes by the door and Ash and Serena took off their hats, they couldn't help but admire how nice Serena's house is. Just then, Ash heard the humming of a familiar voice coming from the kitchen. As he arrived, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped to the ground at who was working in the kitchen.

"MOM?!"

Indeed, it was his mother Delia. She was working in the kitchen, happily humming a Christmas tune and wearing a pair of slippers on her feet and a Christmas apron. As soon as she heard her son's voice, she turned around and her face brightened.

"Ash! You're finally here!" She squealed as she ran towards Ash, tackles him in a tight hug and showers him with kisses to the cheek. Pikachu managed to leap off of Ash's shoulder before the collision. Ash however was too stunned to react. He couldn't believe that his mother is actually here in Kalos around Christmas time and not back home in Pallet Town in Kanto. Serena, Clemont and Bonnie then arrived at the scene and were surprised at what they were witnessing.

"Mom! What are you doing here?!" Ash asked through the kisses.  
"Why, I'm here to spend Christmas with my beloved son!" She smiled as she stopped the kisses and gave Ash another warm hug. "Why wouldn't I be here?"  
"Yeah, but how? How did you come all the way here?" Ash asked again.  
"Well, you know that Grace and I are old friends like you and Serena right? She called me about a week ago and told me that she decided to invite you over here to spend the holidays and when she insists that I should come on over, I just couldn't say no. So I packed my bags, bought my plane ticket and flew to Lumiose City where she came to pick me up, drove me to Vaniville town and well, here I am."  
"Wow." Ash awed at his mother's explanation.  
"So, are you happy that I'm here?" Asked Delia.  
"Are you kidding?! This is fantastic! Now I don't have to worry about you feeling so lonely back home with only Mimey to keep you company." Ash replied happily.  
"I thought so." Delia smiled once more.  
"Pika!" Pikachu happily squeaked as he jumped into Delia's arms and hugged her.  
"Oh hello Pikachu! I've missed you too!" Delia greeted to the mouse Pokémon as she hugged him back and kissed him on the forehead  
"Chaaaaa!" Pikachu squealed in delight from the mother's kiss.  
"But wait a minute, where is Mimey anyway?" asked Ash.  
"Oh I didn't want him to feel lonely while I'm gone, so I brought him here. He's actually sweeping upstairs right now." Said Delia.  
"Who's Mimey?" Asked Clemont.  
"Oh! And are who are they Ash?" Delia asked as she noticed the Lumiose siblings and Serena.  
"Oh right. Mom, I'd like to meet my friends. This is Clemont, the Lumiose City Gym leader and his little sister Bonnie." Ash said as he introduced his friends.  
"Hello Mrs. Ketchum." Greeted Clemont. "It's a real pleasure to meet you."  
"Same here!" Bonnie added.  
"De-ne-ne!" Dedenne agreed.  
"It's a pleasure to meat the two of you as well." Replied Delia.  
"And I'm sure you remember Serena." Said Ash.  
"Hello Mrs. Ketchum." Serena said as she approached the mother of her crush. "It's been so long."  
"It has indeed Serena." Delia smiled. "I remember when you were such an adorable little girl when Ash met you at summer camp. Now look at you. You've grown into such a fine young lady!"  
"Thank you Mrs. Ketchum" Serena thanked while blushing at the woman's kind gesture.  
"So, who is this Mimey anyway?" Clemont asked again.  
"I'll show you. Mimey, come on downstairs! Ash and his friends are here!" Delia called.

Coming down the stairs was a Mr. Mime wearing a green apron and holding a broom in his arms. As he sees Ash and Pikachu, he smiled.

"Mime mime!" he greeted.  
"Hey there Mimey! Good to see ya buddy!" Ash greeted.  
"Pika pika!" Pikachu added.  
"Mr. Mime!" Said Mimey.  
"A Mr. Mime!" Clemont said in amazement.  
"It's so cute!" Bonnie squealed as her eyes sparkled.  
"Let's see." Serena muttered as she brought out her Pokédex and scanned .  
 _"Mr. Mime, the Barrier Pokémon and the evolved form of Mime Jr."_ It computed. _"By rapidly moving its fingers, Mr. Mime can stop air molecules to create an invisible wall."_  
"That's amazing." Serena complimented.  
"Well, now that we're all here, how about some lunch?" Delia suggested with a kind smile. "I've been showing Grace how to make Ash's favorite Deep Dish Chili Dog Pizza."  
"Alright!" Ash cheered with his mouth drooling making everyone laugh.

The next day, it was December 23rd and as it turns out, Grace was planning to throw a Christmas party for the house on Christmas Eve and is in need of some help to prepare. Naturally, Ash and the gang were more than happy to pitch in and help out. Grace decided to bake some cookies with Bonnie, Dedenne, Eevee, Pancham and Delphox helping out. Clemont was working in decorating the backyard with help from his Pokémon and Ash, Serena and Delia decorated the interior of the house for the party.

As they decorated the house, Delia couldn't help but notice Serena constantly glancing at Ash with a dreamy smile, giving out a dreamy sigh and a small blush appearing on her face and without him knowing. This brought a smile on her face as she figured out the reason.

A while later, Ash and Pikachu then left the house saying that he is going to take a bus to Lumiose City and run an errand. Delia then approached Serena.

"I know that look." she teased which startled her and reddened her face.  
"Wh-Wh-What?! What look?! What was I looking at?!" She stuttered.  
"You like my son don't you?" Delia teased again.

Serena sighed, figuring there is no point in hiding from the mother of her crush. It was bad enough that Miette Bonnie, and her best friend Shauna know about her huge crush on Ash, now it was his own mother who knows?! Why not Aria, the Kalos Queen or her idol, Diantha, the Kalos Champion and famous movie star?

"Am I THAT obvious?" she asked.  
"Like a Squirtle without its shell." Giggled Delia. "So tell me, how long have you had these feelings for my son?"  
"Since the day I met him at summer camp." Serena replied. "He was so kind to help me with my knee and guide me out of the forest I got lost in. To be honest, part of the reason I started my journey was to find Ash after seeing him on TV. He's also been my biggest supporter in my showcases along with Clemont and Bonnie. I admit it, I'm past the point of just a mere crush. I'm truly in love with Ash Kecthum! I'm sorry if this is just so much of a surprise for you but-"  
"Oh I think it's absolutely wonderful Serena!" Delia beamed.  
"You do?!" Serena asked in surprise.  
"Oh yes." Said Delia.  
"But what if Ash doesn't feel the same way?" Serena worriedly asked.  
"Oh don't worry dear." Delia assured. "I'm sure if you tell him about your feelings, he'll feel the same way."

Little do they know, Ash DOES feel the same way. Over the course of their journey, Ash had broken through his density and developed feelings for the honey blond girl. She's been so sweet, kind and caring that he couldn't help but fall for her. Not to mention that she always looked so beautiful in her outfits whenever she performs in her showcases, and that she's always supporting him in every single one of his gym battles. He just needs some way to tell her how he feels without embarrassing himself. Especially, in front of his mother. Truth to be told, the real reason he came back to Lumiose city wasn't to run an errand, but to do his Christmas shopping. Greninja also decided to tag along since he wanted to find a gift for Delphox as well since he's also developed feelings for the Fox Pokémon. So far, Ash managed to buy gifts for his mom, Grace, Clemont and Bonnie. He just needs to find the right gift for Serena. Unfortunately for Ash, finding the right gift for Serena isn't as easy as finding gifts for the others.

"Man am I stumped." Ash groaned as he and his Pokémon walked through the snow-covered streets. "I just don't know what to give to Serena.  
"Pika Pikapi pika pikachu." Pikachu said in support.  
"Ninja gre greninja." Greninja added.  
"I know guys. Serena would love whatever I would give her." Ash replied. "But I really want Serena's gift to be special. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and I'm running out of time."

Ash continued straining his brain for the perfect gift to find when something caught his eye at a store window.

"Hmm. This looks promising." He said as he inspected the item. "Come to think of it, I've noticed Serena having her eyes set on one of these recently. She's been wanting one pretty badly. What do you guys think?"  
"Pika pikachu!" Pikachu happily nodded.  
"Greninja!" the Ninja Pokémon croaked in agreement and he also sees a gift that is absolutely perfect for Delphox.  
"You want that for Delphox Greninja?" Asked Ash.  
"Ninja." Greninja nodded.  
"Yeah, yeah they're perfect! And I have enough money for the both of them! Guys, we've found the perfect Christmas presents for Serena and Delphox!"  
"Pipikachu!" Pikachu cheered.  
"Greninja!" Greninja cheered as well.

And so, Ash, Pikachu and Greninja entered the store to purchase the gifts before heading off to another store in the city to have them and the rest of the gifts wrapped and take the bus back to Vaniville Town.

The next night was Cristmas Eve and the party in Grace's house is in full swing. A lot of guests from around the neighborhood along with some Pokémon have arrived to join the festivities. Serena was surprised when not only did Shauna arrived at the party, but was also informed that she was moving to Vaniville town as well. Many delicious foods were prepared by both Delia and Grace. Later, there was music outside in the yard and many couples were seen dancing together. Ash sat in his seat in deep thought when he noticed Serena sitting alone in another chair by the yard door. He glanced back at the dance floor and came up with a decision. He got up from his seat and walked towards the honey blond girl.

Serena was also in deep thought as she stared at the many people dancing.

'Gee, I sure wish Ash would dance with me.' She thought. 'But what are the chances of that happening?'  
"Um, Serena?"  
Serena snapped out of her thoughts to see Ash standing in front of her.  
"Oh! Uh... hi Ash." She greeted with a blush. "What's up?"  
"Well, uh, I was wondering... if you would... you know... like to dance with me?" he asked nervously as he scratched his cheek and extended his arm.  
Serena's eyes widened as she heard the request.  
"What?" she asked in shock.  
"I asked, If you would like to dance with me." He said once more in a more calm tone.  
Was this really happening? Is Ash Ketchum actually asking her to dance with him? There was absolutely no way she was going to pass up a chance like this.  
"Well, that is... if you want to." Ash continued. "I'll understand if you don't. So I'll just-"  
"Oh Ash, I would love to dance with you!" Serena answered in glee as she took hold of Ash's hand.  
"Really? Great!" Ash smiled at Serena's answer. "Let's go!"

They made their way to the dance floor and joined the crowd. Ash kept hold of Serena's hand while the other found its way to her back and Serena used her other hand on Ash's shoulder. They danced through many different songs along with the crowd. Through every song they danced, they gazed at each other's eyes. Serena's heart melted as she stared deep into the abyss of Ash's chocolate brown eyes while Ash admired the beauty of Serena's sapphire blue eyes. The two of them felt like they've entered their own little world. Serena felt so comfortable and safe, dancing with the boy she loves so deeply, that she rested her head on his chest and let out a contempt sigh. Meanwhile, at a separate part of the dance floor, the same scene was happening to Greninja and Delphox. The Fox Pokémon was so happy when Greninja asked her to dance with him. Like their trainers, the two Pokémon have entered their own world as they danced beautifully to the music.

Later, the party was over and we now find our heroes sitting together by the fireplace.

"That was a really great Christmas party Mrs. Yvonne." complimented Clemont.  
"The best ever!" Bonnie agreed in an adorable cheer.  
"De-ne-ne!" Dedenne squeaked.  
"Without a doubt, it was a blast!" added Ash  
"Pi pikachu!" Said Pikachu.  
"Well thanks you three. I really appreciate it." Grace thanked.  
"And would you look at the time!" Delia said as she pointed at the clock. "It's midnight! You know what that means."  
"It's Christmas!" Everyone cheered.  
"Oh! And that reminds me." Ash said as he got up.  
"What is it Ash?" asked Clemont.  
"You'll see." Ash replied as he went up the stairs with Pikachu and Greninja in tow.

A few minutes later, Ash and his Pokémon came back down with wrapped presents in their hands. Everyone in the room gasped at the sight.

"Surprise!" Ash said as he showed the gifts.  
"Ash! What are those?!" Serena questioned in shock.  
"Your Christmas gifts! What else would they be?" He joked as he and his Pokémon placed the gifts on the floor.  
"You got Christmas presents for all of us?!" asked Bonnie.  
"What did you think I left for Lumiose City yesterday in the first place?" Ash replied.  
"B-B-B-But Ash!" Stuttered Clemont. "W-W-We didn't get any g-gifts for any of us, l-l-let alone you!"  
"That's alright. There really isn't anything I want. Besides, I've got everything I need right here. Right now." Ash said as he spreads his arms open in front of the others. "Spending time with family and friends. That's what Christmas really means to me. I don't need anything like a new hat, a new badge case or even a Master Ball to be happy. Being with you guys, my friends... no... my family, this is all I could ever ask for. Right Pikachu?"  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.  
"So, I wanna show you guys how much I appreciate you being my family by getting you these presents. So Merry Christmas everyone!"  
"Pika! Pika pikachu!" Pikachu cheered.  
"Gre! Greninja!" Greninja added

Everyone in the room were so touched at Ash's kind and heartwarming words that they were tearing up. Especially Delia, Grace and Serena. They knew Ash was such kind and selfless person. This proves their point that he is truly one of a kind. Ash then picked up two of the gifts and approached the mothers.

"First off, Mom and Mrs. Yvonne." Ash said as he handed them the gifts.

The mothers unwrapped their presents to reveal what they received. Delia got a pink bottle of perfume called Essence of Spritzee, while Grace received a pair of racing goggles.

"Mom, I know how you much like perfume and since Kalos is known for their Spritzee since they're sometimes used to make perfumes, this would the perfect gift for you." Ash explained.

More tears of joy fell from Delia's eyes at what her son gave her. She was so overjoyed, she lunged at Ash and gave him the best hug and kiss a mother would give to her child.

"Oh Ash! You truly are the best son a mother could have!" she gushed.

Ash then got free of his mother's grasp and approached Grace.

"Mrs. Yvonne, since you were Rhyhorn racer, I figure that a new pair of goggles would look great on you." Said Ash. "They could come in handy whenever you ride your Rhyhorn in a sandstorm. The store owner told me that they're also prescription goggles, which means that the lens can darken like sunglasses. That way, you'll have no problem riding Rhyhorn on a sunny day."

Like Delia, more tears of joy fell from Grace's eyes. She wrapped her arms tightly around the boy she grew to love so much like a son and kissed him deeply on the forehead, leaving a kiss mark due to her lipstick, making him chuckle in embarrassment.

"Delia, your son truly is an absolute angel!" She praised as she crushed Ash in her hug.  
"He sure is!" Delia agreed.  
"Ugh! Uh, Mrs. Yvonne? I don't mean to be rude, but if you don't let go, you're either gonna snap my spine or squeeze the air right out of my lungs, whichever comes first." Ash groaned in pain.  
"Oops!" Grace yelped as she released Ash from her arms.

Next, after recovering from the hug and wiping Grace's kiss from his forehead, Ash handed Clemont his present to which he opened.

"Wow! A new toolbox!" Clemont exclaimed happily. "I've been needing a new one for some time!  
"Yeah. This could really come in handy whenever you work on Clembot or on any of your inventions." Said Ash  
"Me next! Me next! Me next!" Bonnie chanted in excitement.  
"Sure thing Bonnie." Ash chuckled as he gave the little girl her gift.

Bonnie tore the wrapping and let out a loud high-pitched shriek.

"Eeeeeeeee! A Smoochum outfit!" she squealed.  
"De-ne-ne!" Dedenne awed.  
"Yeah. Since you always love wearing different Pokémon oufits like your Tyrantrum pajamas, your Slowbro swimsuit and your Snubbull outfit, I figure this Smoochum onesie would be a great addition." Said Ash.

Bonnie quickly slipped her feet out of her Buneary slippers and puts on her new onesie. Once she did, she twirled around the floor, showing off her new look.

"Well? How do I look?" she asked as she struck a pose.  
"You look great Bonnie!" Clemont complimented.  
"Absolutely adorable!" Squealed Serena.  
"Cute as a button!" added Grace.  
"Like a real Smoochum!" Said Delia.

The Pokémon all gave out cries of agreement as they admired Bonnie's new outfit.

"So Bonnie, do you like it?" Ash asked as he knelt before the little girl.  
"Oh Ash! I love it! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Bonnie exclaimed in glee as she hugged Ash tightly and showered him with multiple big kisses to the cheek through each thank you like a real Smoochum would.

Finally, it was Serena's turn to receive a gift from Ash.

"And here's yours Serena." Ash said as he handed her the present to her trembling hands.  
"Th-Th-Thank you Ash." She stuttered as her face became as red as a tomato.  
At the same time, Greninja went up to Delphox and handed her present to her trembling paws. Both trainer and Pokemon anxiously unwrapped their presents to reveal a rectangular black box.  
"Go ahead, open it." Said Ash.

Serena opened the box and gasped.

It was a beautiful silver chain necklace with a heart shaped ruby. The ruby glimmered and shined from the light of the fireplace as Serena held it with one hand while the other, over her pounding heart. Delphox had the exact same expression as she received a heart shaped pendant that was small enough to fit her.

"Oh... my... gosh!" Serena breathed.  
"Well would you look at that." Grace said in admiration.  
"Aw! Isn't that sweet of my Ash?" Delia beamed.  
"It's so pretty!" Bonnie said with eyes sparkling.  
"You actually got that for Serena?" Clemont questioned to Ash.  
"Sure did." Ash said with pride before asking Serena. "If I may?"  
Though still beside herself, Serena nodded. Taking the necklace, Ash went around Serena, placed it around her neck and closed the clasp.  
"So Serena, whaddya think? Do you like it?" He asked as he came back around.  
Serena didn't answer as she was heavily panting from the shock of her gift.  
"Uh... Serena, are you okay?" Ash asked in concern.  
Serena couldn't control her emotions anymore. She tackled Ash in a tight hug with so much force, he was knocked to the sofa. Tears of happiness flooded her eyes and fell as she hugged him. Ash was indeed the boy of her dreams. Ash's face became so red, he looked like he was splashed with red paint. His heart pounded like a taiko drum and his stomach tightened like a knot as he felt Serena's arms grasping tightly around his body..  
"I'll take that as a yes." he said with a chuckle before returning the hug.

Delphox mimicked her trainer as she tackled Greninja to the ground in a hug, making him blush as his amphibious blue skin become red as a cherry.

A few minutes later, Clemont and Bonnie's father, Meyer, came to the house to pick them up and take them back home in Lumiose City. They were to spend Christmas Day with him, but they promised to Ash and Serena that they'll regroup in Lumiose City to celebrate New Years before continuing their journey.

A while later, Ash then decided that the time is right to open his heart to the honey blond girl he loves.

"Hey, uh... Serena?" He said as he approached her.  
"Yes Ash?" She asked in reply.  
"Can I talk to you outside? Alone? There's something I've been meaning to tell you." Said Ash.  
"Uh, s-sure Ash." Serena said with a blush.

Putting their coats on, Ash led Serena out to the yard.

"Look Ash, it's snowing!" Serena said as they walked.

Indeed it is as snowflakes fell from the night sky giving beauty to the scenery.

"Yeah." said Ash.

They walked towards the gazebo where they took shelter beneath its roof.

"So Ash, what is it you wanna tell me?" asked Serena  
"Well, It's something I've been meaning to tell you for quite some time now." Said Ash.  
'Ash seems kinda nervous.' Thought Serena. 'What would want to talk to me about that's making him this tense? He's never like this unless... gasp! Is he going to confess his feelings to me?'

Ash took a deep breath before he began.

"Serena, throughout my Pokémon journey, I've traveled with many great friends. Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris and Cilan. They were all great friends. You however, you're someone who I would consider more than just a good friend. You've always supported me in ways that neither of my past companions did. You've always been helping me out when ever I feel down and always finding a way to cheer me up. Serena, you're the sweetest, kindest girl I've ever met. And... well... to me... the most beautiful too. This feeling I have is still brand new to me, but I think I know what it is. I think... it's love. Serena, I think... no... I KNOW that I'm in love with you."

As Ash finished pouring his heart out in his confession, he noticed tears streaming out of Serena's eyes.

"Oh my gosh! Serena I'm so sorry!" He panicked. "I didn't mean to make you cry! I'll understand if you don't feel the same way! I just- OOF!"

Ash was cut off when Serena tackled him in a hug even tighter than the one she gave him for the necklace.

"Silly Ash! I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm crying because I'm so happy!" She sniffed. "You have absolutely no idea how happy I am!"  
"Really?" Asked Ash.  
"Oh yes." Said Serena. "The truth is, I've always had a crush on you. Ever since the day we met in summer camp. I was so sad when I came back home cause I thought I was never going to see you ever again. But when I saw you again on TV, I knew that I had to find you. I was nervous of telling you how I feel because I was afraid, afraid of you rejecting them. But here you are, telling ME of how YOU feel about me! You've just made me the happiest girl alive! Ash Ketchum, I... I love you!"

Ash smiled as he heard Serena's words and hugged her back. He couldn't believe it. The girl whom he recently fell for had feelings for him since they've met. He regretted a little for never noticing, but now they can be together.

"I love you too. So I guess I have no problem in asking you this." He said with confidence before taking a hold of her hands in his and dropping down to one knee.  
"You mean?" Serena asked hopefully.  
"Serena Yvonne... will you be my girlfriend?"

Serena glanced at his face and was about answer with the biggest smile, but then she noticed something on the ceiling.

"Um... Ash?" Serena stuttered with a blush.  
"What is it?" Asked Ash as he got back to his feet and stared at Serena.  
"Look up." Said Serena while pointing.  
Ash looked up to where Serena was pointing and gulped.

Hanging from the ceiling was a plant with white berries and beautifully tied in a red ribbon. How did they miss that? Both Ash and Serena blushed furiously as they stared up at the plant.

"Mistletoe." whispered Serena.  
"Yeah." ASh said nervously. "Well, I guess we have to uh... you know... that is... well..."  
Ash got silenced as Serena gently placed her finger to his lips.  
"Shhhhhh." she shushed with a seductive look on her face. "Just relax Ashy. And yes."  
"Yes what?" Asked Ash  
"Yes Ash, I will be more than happy to be your girlfriend." She replied as her arms snaked around Ash's neck and gave him a loving smile.

Ash smiled back as he placed one hand against Serena's cheek and the other around her waist. They closed their eyes and they slowly leaned in. Closer and closer their faces came until at last, their lips came into contact and connected. They felt as if a jolt of electricity surge through them as they kissed passionately. It was as if the Sinnoh legendary Temporal Pokémon, Dialga has stopped time to make their blissful moment last forever.

While Ash had his conversation with Serena in the gazebo, Greninja had his with Delphox on the rooftop of the house.

"As a Froakie," He began. "I've met many Fennekins while living with Professor Sycamore. Many of which, were girls. You however, were different. You just have something that no other Fennekin, Braixen or Delphox has. I don't know what it is, but I think it somehow attracts me to you."  
"Really?" Asked Delphox.  
"Yeah." Said Greninja "And remember the time when you thanked me for fixing your fur with my frubbles?"  
"How could I not? You've made them even shinier than they were before they got messy in the first place." Delphox replied with a smile.  
"Well, when you thanked me, it made me feel really happy to see you happy. Over time, I've always enjoyed spending my time with you to the point that I realized something. I guess what I'm trying to say is, Delphox... I love you." Greninja finished.  
Delphox gasped and held her paws over her mouth in shock at what the Ninja Pokémon's confession. Greninja however, dipped his head in shame as he heard the gasp.  
"I know, I know." He sadly mulled, expecting rejection. "You don't love me. You don't feel the same way. You'd rather go out with a handsome Fire type like a Charizard, a Ninetails or even that Blaziken in Lumiose City that can Mega Evolve and not some stupid, worthless and pathetic Water type like me. So go ahead, laugh at me. Give me a good hard slap for all I care. Go on. I'll understand if you don't want to talk or even see to me ever ag-"  
Greninja couldn't finish as Delphox suddenly flung herself towards the Ninja Pokémon. She wrapped her arms firmly around his neck and pressed her lips hard against his cheek in a big kiss.  
"Oh Greninja you big lug, you've just made me the happiest girl alive!" She exclaimed in happiness.  
"I d-did?" Greninja asked as he blushed bright red and held his hand over the spot where Delphox kissed him.  
"Yes." She replied. "Why would I do those things to you and after you gave me this gorgeous pendant?! The truth is, I've had a crush on you since the day you helped me with my fur. I was afraid that you would reject me because you're a Water type and I'm a Fire type and that there would be no way for us to be together. But you just poured your heart out to me. I couldn't be happier! Thank you!"  
"So... does this mean?" Greninja asked with hope.  
"Yes Greninja. I love you too. I truly... deeply... love you." Delphox said serenely before resting her head on Greninja's shoulder.

Greninja smiled, relieved that Delphox didn't reject him. As they went back to staring at the night sky, Delphox suddenly felt something tapping her tail from behind. She turned to see Eevee standing there. Before she could ask, she noticed a spare mistletoe in Eevee's mouth. With a wink, Eevee gave the mistletoe to Delphox, who smiled and winked back in thanks, following what her friend had in mind.

"Oh Grennie." she sang in a teasing tone holding the mistletoe behind her back.  
"Yes Delphie?" Greninja asked in reply.  
"Can you do one more thing for me? Pleeeeeease?" Delphox requested sweetly while batting her eyes in a teasing and seductive manner.  
"Anything." Said Greninja.  
"First, put your tongue back in your mouth." Delphox instructed.  
"Uh, okay." Greninja said as he unwrapped his scarf-like tongue around his neck and tucked it back into his mouth. "Now what?"  
"This!" Delphox answered with an excited smile as she held up the mistletoe over their heads.  
Greninja looked up, saw the plant and before he could even respond as he glanced back at Delphox, she placed her other paw on his cheek gently but firmly.  
"Come here you!" She said as she closed her eyes, leaned in, and kissed Greninja passionately on the lips. Though surprised and taken off guard for a few seconds, Greninja accepted the kiss and kissed her back as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Back to Ash and Serena, they broke their kiss and stared lovingly at each other's eyes.

"Merry Christmas Ash." Said Serena.  
"Merry Christmas Serena." Ash said back.  
"I love you." They both said in unison.

The new couple soon leaned in for another passionate kiss.

Meanwhile from inside the house, Delia and Grace watched the whole scene as tears of joy fell from their eyes.

"Oh, my little baby is all grown up!" Delia gushed as she hugged Grace.  
"That's my girl." Grace sniffed as she hugged back.

Truly, this was a Christmas no one will ever forget. Up high into the sky, a red sleigh carrying a large sack of gifts was driven by a round man with a full snowy white beard and in a red outfit while being pulled by seven Stantler. The lead Stantler guided the way with his glowing red orbs in his antlers. As they sped off into the night sky, the man calls out to the good people of the Kalos region and to the rest of the Pokémon world.

"Merry Christmas to all! And to all, a goodnight!"


End file.
